Matt Butcher
In construction Matthew "Matt" Butcher is one of the main leaders of Catholic Rebels organized by his later girlfriend and guardian angel, Maria Arzonia. He is the recurring hero in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow, a supporting character in LOTM: Sword of Kings AA Final - Eckidina Arc, and the secondary hero in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Spin-Off - Firenza Junior. Being the current owner of the legendary Blade of Karma, Matt is a distant relative of Ichabod Crane who suffered from amnesia and could not remember his past prior to his parents' tragic death under Moloch's hand. Matt's grandparents were FBI Agents and personal friends to the parents of Nick Hawley. The parents of Hawley were treasure hunters. Years ago, they were searching for the Blade of Karma, an ancient artifact occupied by the malevolent vampires of Sabbath Clan, when they were killed by demons of Moloch, who were the true leader behind Sabbath Vampires. Before they died, the parents of Hawley gave their last wish to make the grandparents of Matt adopt Hawley and hide the Blade of Karma, not wanting the Sabbath Clan finding it. Years later, after Moloch's destruction in the Old Timeline, the Sabbath Vampires went into hiding and never be heard again, and the blade of Karma became the possession of Matt's father. However, in the Eleventh Year of Tribulations, Matt's parents were killed by a Sabbath Vampire, and due to some unknown reason, Matt (who were accompanied his parents) lost most of his memories and he mistakenly deduced that his parents died in a car crash after accepting the Blade of Karma. Matt quickly mastered it and later hid it deep into his house in London. Later, after Michael Langdon's rise as the new pope, Matt wielded the blade once again and joined forces against Michael, the Fallen Roman Catholic Church and the KnightWalker Family. He is an OC character created by Officer Candy Apple from CIS Productions. ''Data Overview Naming Pun '''Matt' is a short for Matthew, which ultimately comes from the Hebrew name Matityahu. Saint Matthew was one of the twelve apostles of Jesus in Christian theology. Matthew the Apostle (Hebrew: מַתִּתְיָהוּ‎‎ Mattityahu or מתי‎ Mattay, "Gift of YHVH"; Greek: Ματθαῖος Matthaios; also known as Saint Matthew and as Levi) was, according to the Christian Bible, one of the twelve apostles of Jesus and, according to Christian tradition, one of the four Evangelists. Among the early followers and apostles of Jesus, Matthew is mentioned in Matthew 9:9 and Matthew 10:3 as a publican who, while sitting at the "receipt of custom" in Capernaum, was called to follow Jesus. Matthew may have collected taxes from the Hebrew people for Herod Antipas. Matthew is also listed among the twelve, but without identification of his background, in Mark 3:18, Luke 6:15 and Acts 1:13. In passages parallel to Matthew 9:9, both Mark 2:14 and Luke 5:27 describe Jesus' calling of the tax collector Levi, the son of Alphaeus, but Mark and Luke never explicitly equate this Levi with the Matthew named as one of the twelve. The Hebrew name "מַתִּתְיָהוּ‎" (Matityahu) was transliterated into Greek to "Ματταθίας" (Mattathias), which was shortened to "Ματθαῖος" (Matthaios). The Greek Ματθαῖος was Latinised as Matthaeus, which became Matthew in English. The name is also sometimes used as an anglicisation of the Irish name Mathúin, meaning bear. Butcher is a common family name in England but it may have French origins. The name first reached England following its conquest by the Normans in 1066. It was originally an occupational surname used to identify a person who worked as a Butcher. The name derived from the Old English word boucher or the Old French word bouchier. Residents of the French area of Boursières, or their descendants, may have also adopted the surname Butcher. ''Appearance Introduction Dropped Ideas Logo Personal Information Personality Pure of Heart Proposal Biography Relationships Physical and Natural Abilities Power Level Battles Goals In General The Corbin Files Firenza Junior Saga AA *Save the world from destruction (completed)'' *''Get the Grand Grimoire from Michael Langdon (completed)'' *''Go to Sleepy Hollow to find Carl (completed)'' ''Horsemen Saga War Arc *Stop Michael from returning back to Sleepy Hollow (failed)'' *''Stop Michael from continuing the cycle of Four Horsemen (failed)'' ''Conquest Arc *Save Carl from becoming the Horseman of Conquest (failed)'' ''Famine Arc Pandora Saga William Howe Arc Shard of Anubis Arc Catacombs Arc Rage of Demons Arc Hidden One Arc Anti-Christ Saga Borgia Arc Son of Gotham Arc Murder House Arc Seven Wonders Arc Michael-Sorensen Arc End of the Beast Arc Rose & Lolth Saga Zadkiel Saga Sabbath Clan Saga Zodiak Saga Moloch Saga Theme Song Official Song Song 2 Song 3 Quotes Quotes about Matt List of characters killed by Matt Gallery Blade.Master.(Raven).full.1520734.jpg Blade.Master.(Raven).full.1632871.jpg Blade.Master.(Raven).full.1613240.jpg Blade.Master.(Raven).full.1733565.jpg Blademaster.png Aisha blade master chung seiker code nemesis elemental master and others elsword drawn by fullluv sample-1093b7edf5ce10b1f2cc715511b66079.jpg Raven.(Elsword).full.1838324.jpg Trivia *Matt and Maria Arzonia are one of the few characters who rejected the request of Reality Council to battle against Balam Alliance. Instead, they went to the past Sleepy Hollow in order to stop Michael Langdon from summoning the Four Horsemen. *Matt is also one of the few characters from future who stayed in the past (alongside Maria Arzonia and Lara Thomas) in order to find the secrets of his troubled past until Moloch was destroyed. Real-life Inspiriations'' Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:CIS Productions Category:Swordsmen Category:Second in Command Category:Team Witness members Category:Time Travelers Category:Pure Good Category:OCs Category:Sword of Kings characters Category:Characters in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Category:Characters in LOTM: Crossover - The Corbin Files Category:From Zero to Hero Category:Breakout Characters Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Secret Agents Category:Characters carrying a dark secret Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Honorable Heroes Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Lawful Good Category:Peace Seekers Category:Peace Foundation Category:Chronos Empire Category:Catholic Rebels Category:Officer Candy Apple Category:Characters who might fall in love Category:Prime ShockWaveTX Category:Characters liked by Officer Candy Apple Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Troy Baker Category:Characters favorite by Porfirio 739 Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Mamoru Miyano Category:Characters who have Died with Honor Category:Character's who are brought back from the Dead Category:Black Haired Characters Category:Trenchcoat wearers Category:Orange Eyed Characters Category:Son of Hero Category:Humans Category:Grandson of Hero Category:Characters in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Spin-Off - Firenza Junior